The present invention features a keyboard instrument stand having concave sides on the main beam. A set of legs are pivotably attached to the sides of the beam, wherein the beam can stably rest on the extended legs. The unique positioning of the legs provide for many advantages, including reduction in rocking of the stand during a performance.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.